


Terms Of Parole

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Community: tw100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 44. (Posted to LJ on February 13) Prompt from <a href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/">tw100</a>. Challenge #185-In The Walls. Beta by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel">hllangel</a>. Comments and concrit welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terms Of Parole

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 44. (Posted to LJ on February 13) Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #185-In The Walls. Beta by [hllangel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). Comments and concrit welcome.

Coming out of jail wasn’t even close to being free.

Colours were too bright and Jack’s smile was a constant reminder that her release had come with a price. It was a comfort to be whisked into the darkness of the Hub and turned over to Suzie for orientation. Tosh felt herself drawn to Suzie’s matter-of-fact approach, the first glimpse of sanity she’d had since her arrest.

Suzie drove her to the new flat and when it looked like she was going to leave, Tosh started to panic.

“Please don’t go!”

“Course not, Toshiko. Torchwood takes care of its own.”


End file.
